Someone like her
by mamya
Summary: Penelope decides to quit the BAU but not for the reason everybody but Hotch believe… M/G
1. Leaving

**Someone like her**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Crim****inal Minds**

**Summary: Penelope decides to quit the BAU but not for the reason everybody ****but Hotch believe… M/G**

**Chap1. Leaving**

Hotch heard someone knock at his office door.

"Come in."

Penelope Garcia appeared; Hotch immediately felt her nervousness.

"Garcia…"

"Sir. I came to hand you my resignation."

"What?"

"I'm leaving the BAU."

"Why?"

"I just need a fresh start."

"It's because of your relationship with Morgan, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Penelope, I know that you two have been seeing each other for more than 10 months now."

"Sir…."

"No that's ok with me. So you don't have to quit."

"No sir, I'm leaving I've already accepted a job offer out of the state."

"What about Derek?"

"Derek Morgan is no longer a part of my life Sir."

"You broke up…."

"Well, it can be called that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Reality… reality Sir. Sometimes the reality is so much different from what we wish."

"Garcia… Penelope you two…."

"No sir, it's ok. I've made my decision. By the end of the week, I will no longer be a part of the Bureau."

"Penelope just one question, what did Derek do to make you leave the state."

Penelope turned towards him and looked at him briefly, then she turned towards the door and before e leaving whispered.

"He cheated on me."

Hotch, stunned, didn't have time to reply, she was already gone.

**A/N: So? Should I continue?**


	2. Telling the team

**Chap. 2 Telling the team**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**So many reviews… Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't have time to answer to everybody.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After handing her resignation to Hotch, Penelope went to bullpen to announce it to her friends. They were all there, Derek doing some paperwork, Emily and JJ teasing a blushing Reid.

"Hey Pen." Emily said as soon as she saw her.

"Good morning guys. Hem…"

"Yes Pen?" JJ said.

"Well I have something to tell you. Morgan please come here so I don't have to repeat it."

He reluctantly came and sat on Emily's desk.

"So?" he said a little dryly.

"I've handed my resignation to Hotch. In one week I will moved in another state. I had a great job offer."

"You're leaving us." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just leaving the Bureau."

"And the state." Reid stated.

"Well yes, it's a great job offer… one chance in one's life…."

"Why do I have the feeling that that's not all?" Emily said.

"Em, I don't have anything to add. So, Friday if there's no case, I'd like us to go to our favourite bar and celebrate it."

"There's nothing to celebrate." JJ said dryly heading towards her office.

Penelope looked at her but didn't show anything of her feelings. She smiled to Emily and Reid, then she went back to her office.

***************************************************************************

Emily and Reid stared at their friend retreating figure, when they could no longer see her, they sat back on their desks. Morgan was at his desk working as if nothing had ever happened.

"I can't believe it! She announced that news so coldly." Reid said.

"This is not our Garcia…. Morgan, why didn't you say something? You knew already?" Emily asked.

"No I didn't. And what could I say? It's her life after all." He said with indifference.

Emily and Reid exchanged a stunned look. They wonder what could have happened between those two to make Penelope leave her job and even the state.

Emily thought that maybe Penelope who was obviously in love with Derek was tired to wait for him to make a move. Or maybe she had admitted her feelings and he didn't share them. No Emily knew that deep indie of him Derek knew he was in love with Penelope. But why had she seen him several times with a beautiful afro-American woman these last weeks.

Maybe that was it… Penelope was suffering…


	3. Friday

**Chap. 3 ****Friday**

**Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as she shut her office door, Penelope leaned on it for a brief moment. It was hard for her to leave but she had to for her own sanity…

Seeing him acting as if he didn't mind whether she was there or not was killing her.

Seeing him with that Nicky had been hard from the beginning, even if he had assured her she was an old friend.

"A hot ex-girlfriend…" she whispered.

***************************************************************************

Friday came quickly and even if they were sad to see her leave, the team join Penelope to have some drinks… Derek didn't come a first.

One hour had passed when he finally came with the beautiful woman Emily had seen him with before.

"Hey guys… this is Nicky Jones an old friend from high school. Nick here is Hotch, Emily, JJ, Reid, Rossi and here is Penelope who you already know."

"Nice to meet you, Derek talk a lot about you." Nicky said smiling.

The team immediately noted that her stare lingered longer in Penelope who smiled at her lightly.

"Well Garcia, good luck. I have to go now…." Derek said casually.

Penelope didn't miss the triumphal smile of Nicky; she managed to keep the humiliation she was feeling deep inside of her.

"No problem Morgan. It's kind of you to come even if you don't have time. Goodbye."

The team look at the exchange astonished. Soon Derek and Nicky were gone and Penelope got up.

"Well what do you want to drink? I'm heading to the bar."

After listening to them, she left.

"That was really weird. Do you know what happened between them?" JJ asked to Hotch.

"Not really. I wonder who is this Nicky."

"Do you think they're together?" Emily asked.

"I don't know but have you seen her stare towards Penelope. She was obviously beaming." Hotch replied.

"Yes… she's surely the reason why they are acting so strangely." Rossi said.

"You're right guys." Penelope said startling them. "She's part of the problem, but Derek is not innocent. He proved me how superficial he could be…"

Her friends kept silent, they knew that Monday they would have to talk to Derek.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I need to stop here.**


	4. Monday, day of hell

**Chap. 4**** Monday… day of hell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Well I know that you don't like Derek's behaviour but you'll understand soon! Maybe in this chapter…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday found Penelope in her new apartment. She had a week to run some errands then she will have to begin her new job in the university of Detroit. She was excited but sad at the same time; she will have to begin a new life without her friends… and without him.

By the end of the day she received a phone call from her boss telling her that she will have to work for the University of Chicago instead of Detroit. All will be taken care by them, the move, the flat…

In four days, she will be in Chicago.

"Oh my god! Why all things are pushing me to him?" she whispered painfully.

***************************************************************************

While Penelope was musing about her life, Derek was living a painful day.

Despite what he had shown these past few days, not seeing her was killing him slowly…

First he had to endure a sermon by Hotch and Rossi and the cold stares of his co-workers.

While Hotch ad Rossi thought knowing the truth the others were completely mistaken…

"Morgan, why didn't you make a move? We know that you love her… she was probably tired of this game…" Emily said finally by the end of the day.

"Emily you're completely mistaken about what happened, everyone is mistaken." He said returning to his paperwork.

The truth was that he couldn't confide in anyone. The fight he and Penelope had that day was too painful. They had exchanged such words… he was too ashamed to speak to anyone about it…

Nicky was here but nobody could even replace his baby girl.

***************************************************************************

After her boss call, Penelope stayed staring into space for a long time.

"Well the probably to meet them is very thin, I'll manage that… God will help me.

I just don't want to tell them what happened between Derek and me…. I'll miss them, he had such a great family." She said loudly before beginning to pack her clothes.

**A/N: it's short but I'll update soon**


	5. A new life and some realisations

**Chap. 5 ****A new life and some revelations**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks again. I have some trouble writing this story… I have so many ideas but hopefully I'll get somewhere. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Penelope accommodated quite well to her new life in Chicago. These past few weeks she had so much work that she didn't notice at first that she missed her period. When she finally woke up from her state, she was nervous. "What if she was pregnant?"

***************************************************************************

Derek knew that his friends had news from Penelope. But after a month without hearing from her he decided to ask Hotch who less cold than the others.

"Hotch?"

"Morgan?"

"I… have you heard something from Penelope? How is she?"

"She's aright accommodating in her new life."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, nobody knows…"

"Thank you Hotch." he said leaving the office.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Can't you tell me what happened?"

Derek whose heart was heavy from such emotions sat again in front of his boss.

***************************************************************************

Penelope stared at the white stick in her hand with relief.

"I'm not pregnant." she whispered. Somehow she was relieved, a child had the right to leave with both parents…

"Maybe it's he stress of the move, yes that's it some stress… my period will come again."

***************************************************************************

"So you're saying me that since that Nicky came back into your life, you begun to fight with Penelope…"

"Yes, she was insecure, telling me that maybe I'd prefer being with someone like g=her instead of a geeky fat girl…"

"Are you idiot Morgan? Pen was right to feel insecure. Nicky is one of your ex-girlfriends for goodness sake!"

"Hotch…"

"No let me finish. Let me admit you one thing. I don't like this Nicky. You should have seen the way she was looking at Penelope at the bar. She was beaming because you had chosen her over Penelope!"

"I didn't chose her… it's just that after our break up…"

"Too easy. Are you with her?"

"Nicky… No! She came back into my life because she wanted to invite me to her wedding with one of my former classmate… but now that I'm thinking about it she doesn't seem to be willing to go back to Chicago."

"Derek. Believe it or not but Nicky had played a huge role in your break up."

"I'm ashamed to admit that but it's not only Penelope who was insecure."

"What do you mean?"

"While Penelope was insecure about Nicky, I was insecure about Kevin…"

"Lynch? Why is that?"

"Nicky told me how she had seen them one night talking happily in front of he building…"

"Morgan, it's not like you to feel insecure…"

"Man, we've cross the line of the friendship with Penelope. What if it doesn't work?

Well it didn't work and I've lost my friend."

"You didn't lose her. I think that Penelope thinks that you deserve someone like her and you think that she deserve someone like him. You'll have to pass through that if you want to make things work between you two."

"She will never forgive me… I've treated her so bad that day… when she called me superficial; I replied that he was as superficial as me because she was only with me because of my look. Then she called me a "guy full of pride who only wanted to lay her" then I replied that she was too happy to have me and…"

"Ok Morgan that's ok. We'll find a way to find her and sort things out ok?"

"Yes… thank you."

"One advise Morgan, threw Nicky out of your life now… she may want to have you back in her life in other way than friends."


	6. Denial

**Chap. 6 Denial**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More than 3 months later, Penelope was still in Chicago. Despite Hotch insistence she had refused to talk to Derek. This situation was putting her in a huge stress. Convinced that she was not pregnant, Penelope thought that her lack of period was still due to the stress.

However her body had begun to change, she had a baby bump…. She was in pure denial.

Certain, that she couldn't carry HIS child.

***************************************************************************

"It's been 4 months now Hotch. I need to find her."

" I know Derek, but she's too smart to let us find her."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"That's ok. I understand."

"Well can I have some time off?"

"I was going to suggest it to you. You need to refocus in the work."

"Thanks Hotch…."

"One week Morgan."

"Ok."

He left quickly. He knew where he could find some peace and think about what to do about Penelope.

***************************************************************************

Penelope was doing some shopping, as her clothes were too small for her. She was in a bad mood; gaining some weight was not in what she had planned for her new life.

She was going out of a small shop when someone called her. She turned around to be face to face with the persons she really didn't want to meet here.

Derek was replaying their fight again and again in his mind. How things could have been so wrong all of sudden?

_**Flashback**_

"_Baby Girl, I have an old friend who is in the city for some days, she would like to meet me. Will you join me?"_

"_Of course sweetheart, if you want me to be with you."_

"_Always baby, always." He said smiling while she was blushing._

"_So who is this old friend?__"_

"_It's Nicky. An old friend from high school."_

"_Ok…when do we have to meet her."_

"_Tomorrow night."_

"_Good."_

_**The next day**_

_Derek and Penelope were waiting for his friend in their favourite restaurant. Penelope immediately noticed the tall, thin and beautiful afro-american woman coming towards their table._

_Derek stood up and put her in his embrace._

"_Nick how are you?"_

"_Really good. It's nice to meet you again after all this time."_

"_I'm glad too. Nicky his Penelope my girlfriend."_

"_Nice to meet you Nicky."_

"_Me too Penelope." Nicky said smiling but Penelope noted that her smile didn't reach her eyes._

_The dinner went quiet well. Derek and Nicky remembering old times. It was when Nicky said something that clearly indicated that Derek and she were more then friends at the time._

_Penelope was surprised and Derek uncomfortable._

"_I didn't know you were seeing each other." Penelope said casually._

"_Oh it was an High School romance. I was so lucky to catch the famous Derek Morgan."_

"_Yeah I guess so." Penelope whispered._

_Derek reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. She met his eyes and smiled._

_Returning to his place, she had asked him why he didn't mention this detail to her. He assured her that it was not important and Penelope let it passed._

_Derek had said her that Nicky was supposed to stay a couple of days, then she would return to Chicago. But 2 weeks after she was still here, imposing into their lives._

_Seeing such an ex-girlfriend had woken up Penelope insecurities and Derek didn't seem to see that Nicky clearly wanted to have something with him._

_The glance she threw at Penelope were full of pity, sometimes disgust. Penelope had tried to tell him that Nicky's behaviour was not one of a bride-to-be. _

_Then they had begun to fight more and more each day, until the huge fight._

_The truth to be said when Nicky had said to him that she had witnessed Penelope flirting with a geeky guy in front of the building; he had felt a deep jealousy. Then he thought that Penelope was not that kind of woman. But Nicky's words about how maybe Penelope didn't think he wasn't the right guy for her, that maybe, she'd prefer being with a guy interested by computer things etc._

_He had been to blind to see that maybe Nicky was trying to spoil their relationship because deep inside of him he thought that maybe she was right: Penelope wished she was with someone more like her._

_**End of flashback**_

***************************************************************************

"Penelope?"

Penelope turned around and saw the two women walking towards her.

"Sarah, Des… how are you?"

"We're fine. What are you doing here? Derek didn't say a word about it."

"Well, Derek doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh are you two ok?" Desiree asked.

"Hem, Derek and I broke up more than 4 months ago."

When Penelope put her arms down, the two sisters took a glance at her body.

"Penelope you're pregnant!" Sarah shrieked.

"What I'm…."

"This why you broke up, Derek didn't want children? I'll kill him," Desiree said.

"No I'm not pregnant. I've just gained some weight."

Sarah and Desiree exchanged a worried look; Penelope seemed sincere saying that she was not pregnant.

"Penelope believe me, you are pregnant!"

"What am I going to do?" Penelope said miserably while realisation hit her.

"Let's go to meet our mom, Penelope, we'll discuss it together." Sarah finally said.

"NO!" she cried.


	7. Chicago, holy city

**Chap holy city**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds**

**WOW! So many reviews! ****Sorry, I didn't have time to answer to the last reviews as I was writing this! Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Let's go to meet our mom, Penelope, we'll discuss it together." Sarah finally said._

"_NO!" she cried._

***************************************************************************

"Come on Penelope! We're not here to judge you. We just want to help. You're family."

Penelope began to cry.

"You don't understand, Derek and I had a fight. We broke up he doesn't neither that I'm here, nor that I'm pregnant" she said emotional.

"Calm down. You obviously need some cheer up." Desiree said grabbing her by the arm.

15 minutes later, they were parked in front of Fran's house.

"I can't go inside." Penelope whispered.

"Are you afraid of what my mother might say Penelope?" Sarah asked smiling.

Penelope nodded.

"Well, firstly she will be glad to see you. Secondly, she will wonder why my brother is such a fool regarding you."

Penelope shrugged lightly. Desiree opened the door and pulled her outside.

"Come on. It will not be that bad ok?"

Penelope nodded and followed them inside.

***************************************************************************

Derek was a little happier than he was in the morning. He was heading to the airport.

In some hours he will be in the comforting embrace of his mom and sisters. He really needed it since his break up with Penelope.

He knew what his mother would say.

"_You're an idiot baby. I think that you made all that possible to spoil it…. __That Nicky is a brat and somewhere she managed to tear you apart."_

"And she would be right." He thought sadly as he reached the airport.

He knew that in Chicago, he would find the new strength he needed to get to Penelope.

***************************************************************************

"Mum?" Sarah called as soon as they entered the house.

"In the kitchen darling" she replied.

Desiree sensing Penelope nervousness took her hand in hers and led her towards the kitchen.

"Mum we have a surprise for you." Sarah said to her mother's back.

"What?" she said turning around.

"Oh my god Penelope. How are you? Is Derek here as well? You should have called."

"Mum no, she's alone, in fact we met her while doing some shopping…"

"Oh are you alright Penelope? Your eyes are red…"

"I'm sorry." Penelope said bursting into tears.

Fran hugged looking worriedly at her two daughters.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story, mum." Desiree said.

"Well darling, I guess we'll have to talk." Fran said gently at Penelope while leading her to the living room. That's when she noticed the baby bump and she smiled broadly to her daughters.


	8. Surprises

**Chap****. 8 Surprises**

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Derek was excited; he had finally arrived in Chicago and wanted to surprise his mother.

He took a cab from the airport. He was relieved to see that the lights were on in the house.

He grabbed his keys and entered quietly.

"Mom?" he said entering in the living room.

And he was more than surprised to see Penelope Garcia asleep in his mother's lap.

***************************************************************************

After talking a long time with Fran and Derek's sisters, Penelope after so many cries, fell asleep and Fran put her head on her lap.

The three women where speaking quietly about what to do, when Derek entered.

"Derek" Sarah whispered walking towards him.

"What the hell?" he asked looking towards Penelope.

Fran put Penelope's head on the couch and left the couch. She took her son by the arms and led him in the kitchen, Sarah and Desiree on their toes.

"What is she doing here Mum?"

"You're still mad at her?" Desiree asked.

"No, I was worried, I didn't know where she was. So?"

"We've met her in the street earlier. She worked at the university."

"Honey, why didn't you tell us that you two had broken up?"

"Mum, I knew you would blame me…"

"Are you kidding me? I am not the one to mess with your life… so?"

"Well I was ashamed… I let her slip away…"

"You two have insecurities, but you have to admit that to allow Nicky into your life again was not really smart." Sarah said.

"I know, I know…. I came here because I needed some peace… I couldn't find her…"

"Well now she's here what are you going to do?"

"Apologize… even if I doubt she'll forgive me…"

"If you don't try, you'll not know. You may be surprised."

"Well why don't we go to sleep. It's late."

"Ok mum, I'll carry Penelope in my old bedroom."

Sarah was going to protest when her mother threw her a knowing look.

"Good idea. Go!" Sarah finally said smiling.

She saw her brother heading towards the living room and stared at her mother puzzled. Fran asked her to be quiet and followed him.

***************************************************************************

"Come on baby girl." Derek said wile pulling the blanket away from her body.

The look in his face when he saw her belly was priceless. The Morgan women couldn't help but laughed.

Derek turned around frowning.

"What's so funny? I'm going to be a dad!"

"How can you be so sure the baby's yours?" Desiree asked smiling.

"One you wouldn't be smiling and two Penelope isn't that kind of girl."

"Of course not, she so right for you." Fran said with glassy eyes.

"Well let's take my family to bed." He said carrying Penelope in his arms.


	9. A good morning

**Chap. 9 A good morning.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

Penelope woke up with a good smell tickling her nostrils.

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, stroking her belly. She checked at her surroundings… when she saw Derek picture in the nearby table; she knew that she must have fallen asleep at Fran's the past day.

"Good morning Baby" she whispered while talking to her belly.

"Good morning Baby girl." Derek said appearing through the door with a breakfast tray.

"Oh my god Derek! You startled me." She shouted.

"Sorry." He said smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that."

"Yeah sorry."

"Penelope...I'm…"

"Sorry" they said together, and then chuckled, both nervous.

"So we're going to be parents." Derek said casually but Penelope noticed the glint in his eyes and was relieved.

"Well yes… I was in denial… the test was negative but my body was changing… I didn't want to realise that I could be pregnant… thankfully I met your sisters…"

"I know they told me."

"Oh and how are you feeling about it? She asked hesitant.

" You mean how am I feeling about having a baby with the woman I'm so madly in love with? He asked smiling.

"You still love me?"

"Of course I love you… that fight… I was an idiot… you were right, Hotch opened my eyes about Nicky's behaviour… I'm sorry for what I've said that day and my behaviour after that…. Despite what I've showed, seeing you leave was really hard for me."

"I'm sorry too handsome, I was jealous and insecure. I…"

"I was jealous too." He admitted.

"Jealous? Of whom could you be jealous?" She asked surprised.

"Lynch… Nicky kept saying that maybe you wanted…"

Penelope begun to laugh so hard she was crying.

"Oh my god Derek. Have you ever felt unwanted by me? Well apart after our break up."

"No, I was just stupid."

"Well we were two." she chuckled.

"So what now?"

"I have some time off from my job and you?"

"I have one week… I needed my mum's comfort."

"We're so lucky I've met your sisters and that you came."

"Yes very lucky…" he said leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

"Derek we're in your mothers' house…"

"I just wanted to kiss you, now you have to eat… don't forget the little one here he said pecking her on the lips."

"Sweetness?"

"Yes… would you mind reheat my tea, it's cold."

"Anything for my princess." He said taking the cup.

"Derek, we still need to talk about some things…"

"I know, after breakfast. We'll go to your place if you want."

"Good idea. Go now I'm starving." She said smiling.

A/N: So?


	10. Wake up

**Chap. 10 Wake up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

Penelope woke up really rested that morning and looked at her surroundings… she was in Derek's old room obviously but there were no good smell coming from outside the bedroom.

"It was just a dream…" she whispered sadly.

She knew that it couldn't happen like that. Their fight was so awful and she was ashamed she had spat these things to him and that Nicky always in the picture…

***************************************************************************

Derek came back from his morning run and found his mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mum. Good morning."

"Good morning baby." She replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Pen's still asleep?"

"Yes. What are you going to do?"

"We need to talk… it will be hard but we have to make this work mum."

"You'll do it. I'm certain of that. Well go take a shower then we'll have breakfast…"

"Yes but first I'll go check on Penelope."

"Go!" Fran said smiling.

***************************************************************************

Penelope was still in bed eyes closed when she sensed a presence. Someone stroked her cheek.

"I must be dreaming, this touch is Derek's but that's no possible." She thought.

"Baby girl wake up, it's breakfast time." He whispered.

"Derek" she shouted sitting up not believing her eyes.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry, I didn't' mean to frighten you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that question."

"Yes sorry." She replied blushing

"Baby Girl we seriously need to talk." He said staring at her belly.

"I know." She sighed.

"Well mum is waiting for us to have breakfast. You can take a shower here."

"Derek I already know your mum's house."

"Yes sorry." He said blushing.

"Pen what I've said…."

"Not now Derek please." She said

"Ok. I will take a shower and meet you downstairs afterwards."

"Ok."

When he left she got up and headed towards the bathroom. Seeing her naked body, she realised that she was in a deep denial.

"Why did I miss my first months of pregnancy?" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She went into the shower and let the hot water wipe her dark thoughts.


	11. The dark side of doubts

**Chap. 11 The dark side of ****doubts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Derek went downstairs, he found Penelope drinking some tea and chatting with Fran.

He kissed her cheek and sat besides her.

"Baby Girl, what do you want to do after breakfast?"

"I need to come back to my place…"

"Well if you want, I'll drop you there so we could talk."

She was going to reply when his phone rang.

"_Morgan."_

"_Nicky. I'm in Chicago. I don't want to have anything to be with you. Goodbye."_

When he hung up Penelope stared at him right in the yes.

"Derek I don't think that's a good idea." she said with a small voice.

"What?"

"Us… maybe the fact that I was denying my pregnancy is a sign… we shouldn't be together."

"Baby girl… No! We need to talk. After that if you still thinks the same, I won't harass you." He said painfully.

He got up and went upstairs.

***************************************************************************

"Why did you say that Penelope?" Fran asked.

"Because it's the truth…"

"Oh please, you two are perfect for each other… you're just too afraid of what might happen if you destroy the wall you two have built all these past years."

"Fran have you seen that Nicky?"

"Once when he was seeing her. He didn't introduce her to me, I've met them by chance."

"So you know that she's beautiful…"

"And you're not?"

"No…" she whispered.

"You're wrong. You're beautiful Penelope. And my son loves you, just as much as you love him. There's a baby coming in a few months and I wish to see you three as a family."

"Oh Fran" Penelope said crying.

Fran came to hug her.

"Penelope, don't you want to have a talk with Derek...To know what he wants to tell. Then he you really don't see a future with him… you'll tell him.

"You're right, I owe him and my baby this talk." She said leaving the chair and walking towards the stairs.

Fran sighed. She hoped they would find the good words to make it work.

**A/N: a little short. Working on the ne****xt: the talk!**


	12. A good talk can always help

**Chap. 12 ****A good talk can always help**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Sorry if I didn't reply to the last reviews, I was too eager to write this. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Penelope found Derek in his old bedroom, putting his clothes in his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving… I came here to find some peace but knowing that you're in the same city and not be able to see… I just can't bear it."

"Derek…"

"NO PENELOPE! You don't care about my feelings obviously!" he said pushing her away from him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered going out of the room.

"Wait, I 'm sorry." He said taking her by the waist from behind. He leaned on her back.

"I'm sorry Penelope." He said again and she felt her blouse becoming wet.

"Don't cry please." She said tears spilling out of her eyes too. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Derek let her go.

Penelope turned towards him.

"Let's go to my place please."

He nodded and took her by the hand.

His mother was nowhere to be seen but she had left a note saying she was out for some shopping.

"Let's go. I'll call her later."

***************************************************************************

When he saw her apartment, Derek smiled. This was definitely Penelope's.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked confused.

"It reminds me of your old place…" he said.

She smiled and made him take a look at her place. After that they sat in the couch with a cup of tea.

"Derek, I 'm sorry for I've said then and earlier… it's just that Nicky made me feel so insecure… I wasn't sure if you still wanted to be with me with her back in your life."

"Pen…"

"No let me say it. Seeing hat you didn't believe me when I said she wanted to win you back… I was sure you were flattered and even attracted to her…"

"There was and there is only you for me Pen… and our baby of course."

"Do you understand that you hurt me deeply by your insinuations with Kevin… I'm not that kind of girl Derek."

"I know… I was jealous and insecure. I thought that maybe you wanted a guy like him…"

"There's only you for me gorgeous."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away.

"We're not finished."

"You're right. We need to stay focus."

They talk for hours about that stupid fight that hurt them deeply, trying to mend their insecurities. There will be a long road ahead but they were willing to try.

But all above they talked about the baby and what they were going to do.

When they finally finished it was the night. Derek called his mum and sisters to invite them at the restaurant.

At arriving at Fran's house they waited for them in the living room. When they were leaving, Derek had the surprise to see Nicky who was going to knock at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

**A/N: SO? I know it's not fair!**


	13. Nicky the witch

**Chap. 13 Nicky the witch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_What are you doing here?"_

***************************************************************************

The four women stared in shock at Nicky throwing herself into Derek's arms. He quickly pulled away.

"I've asked you a question Nicky!"

"Honey, I came to see you… you didn't seem well before you left." She casually said only staring at him.

"Don't you get it? I was not well because I missed the woman I love, I missed Penelope."

"Oh not her again. You can' possibly…"

"Don't dare say one more word, you've said enough." Derek said angrily.

Fran decided to give that girl a piece of her mind.

"Tell me Nicky. Why don't you think that my son could love Penelope?"

Nicky chuckled.

"It's obvious… I'm the only one good for him."

"If you were the one good for him, he would have come to you and not the contrary. You need to see that you've lose."

Nicky stared at her puzzled. Fran smiled and turned towards the kitchen.

"Penelope come here. I'm sure that Nicky want to have a word with you."

Penelope came hesitantly, when she had seen that girl again, she'd prefer retreating in the kitchen, letting Derek deal with her.

"Come her sweetheart." Derek said grabbing her by the arm.

"See Nicky. Penelope is everything I need in my life and we're going to have a child.

Nicky stared at her belly in shock.

"A child with this whore who flirted shamelessly with that geeky guy…"

Derek made a step towards her, angrier than before, but Penelope grabbed his arm.

Gorgeous let me…"

Penelope stepped forward then she slapped Nicky hard on the cheek. The Morgan's women and Derek stared in shock at the scene; Penelope was such a pacific person.

"Don't you ever call me a whore or insinuate things that are completely false. And the most important: don't ever touch Derek. We are in love with each others and you can't do anything about it." She said smiling broadly.

She stared at Nicky intently.

"Don't you have something to say to the whore?" Penelope asked.

Derek took her by the waist. She looked at him and smiled.

"Nicky?" he asked as she haven't said a word since Penelope had slapped her.

Nicky raised her head; she was obviously fighting against tears.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to have Derek back… despite all my intents he couldn't stop talking about you. I'm sorry I called you a whore."

Penelope who had a good heart placed a comforting hand on Nicky's hand.

"I forgive you… But I don't want to see you again."

"I promise."

"Do you realise that you've been a witch with us?"

"I know. I feel so ashamed."

"If you want to win somebody's heart you need to have another approach." Penelope said laughing.

She was really puzzled by this stupid situation and couldn't' stop laughing.

Derek released her.

"Ok Nicky, I think that's a goodbye?"

"Yes goodbye Derek… Mrs Morgan, Penelope."

Derek closed the door behind her and turned towards his family.

"Do you really think she got it?"

Penelope stopped laughing.

"OH Derek… you're not as smart as you seem. Do you really think she was sincere? She's a witch; she only wanted to move you." Penelope said chuckling.

"Penelope you're an amazing woman. Don't you know that?" Fran said smiling.

"Please don't flatter me, I'm already flattered to bear a Morgan child." Penelope replied jokingly.

"Penelope you'll be the end of me." Derek said wrapping his arms around her.

"Please behave lovebirds! Let's go to have our family dinner…" Desiree said.

*************************************************************************************************

Fran, Des and Sarah were ahead, Derek pulled Penelope towards him.

"Have I said how much I love you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not since 6 p.m" she said smiling.

She pulled away and walked towards the car while Derek closed the house door.


	14. What now?

**Chap. 14 What now ?**

**Discl****aimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks for your reviews…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Penelope woke up wrapped in Derek's arms tightly. She tried to remove his arms but he held her tighter.

"Derek sweetheart, I need to use the bathroom."

"Later." He replied sleepily while kissing her head.

"Please my bladder is going to explode because of your child…"

"Then go." He sighed.

Once she had finished with her shower she sat in the bed beside him.

"When is your flight?'"

"In five hours." He sighed.

"I know you don't want to go, but Hotch is waiting for you."

"I know but not having you with me… Plus the rest of the team believed that you left because I didn't make a move on you."

"You still didn't tell them the truth?"

"No only Hotch and Rossi know. I want you to be the one to tell them."

"Well in two weeks I'll be back in Virginia. Once I have my maternity leave, my contract will come to it ends so I could come back."

"I'll come to get you, you can't fly."

"I know she said staring at her six months belly.

Since Derek's one-week trip to Chicago, Penelope stayed there to do her job. She had negotiated that once she had her maternity leave her contract would stop.

Derek was more than happy to have her back at home; he missed her so much.

Fortunately, she had his mother and sisters to look after her.

During these two months, he often came to spend one or two nights with her.

***************************************************************************

The two weeks passed quickly and they were on the way back to Quantico.

Derek smiled during almost all the drive. He had a surprise for Penelope. He hoped she would be pleased….

"Penelope woke up just before arriving to Derek's place. When he kept on driving she turned toward him.

"Where are we going? You missed your place."

"I have a surprise for you." He said.

She sensed he was nervous and didn't push further.

Several minutes later he parked in front of a big house.

"Where are we?" she asked puzzled.

He opened her door and helped her out.

"Derek?"

"This is our house Penelope. I wanted to surprise you. I hope you'll like it." he said nervously.

"Derek… you… oh my god… I don't know what to say."

"Do you want to see inside?"

"Of course."

He led her inside and she stayed quiet a long time.

"Penelope, if you don't love it or if you want to wait for us to live together…"

"No hot stuff… it's perfect. How could you know my tastes so well?"

"I love you that's all. So you like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Wow! Let's go upstairs I have another surprise."

"Derek it's too much!"

He smiled and led her upstairs.

"Close your eyes."

She did as asked and he led her in a room.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Oh my god it's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"It's the perfect bedroom for our child handsome."

"Good." He said proudly.

He had done it with Rossi and Hotch help and was happy of the results.

"Let's go Penelope we have to see our bedroom."

"Anything special" she asked before entering the room.

"Enter." He said casually.

"Derek there's nothing in this room," she said frowning.

She turned around only to see Derek on one knee an opened velvet box in the hand.

"Penelope Garcia, would you marry me?


	15. Profilers?

**Chap. 15 Profilers ?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds**

**I fear it's the end of this story. Thanks you for all the reviews, request etc.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Derek walked happily towards the bullpen and found Emily, Reid and JJ chatting.

"Good morning guys." He said happily.

"Someone had a good weekend." JJ said rather coldly. She couldn't' forgive Derek for Penelope's unhappiness.

" Yes a really good weekend. And I brought a surprise for you."

"You didn't have to." JJ replied.

"Oh you'll love it believe me."

He took his phone and dialled a number.

"They're good."

Reid stared at Morgan, his friend hadn't been that happy since he was with Penelope. It could be…

When he heard JJ and Emily gasps, he turned towards them to see Penelope speeding towards them.

The girls hugged their friend tightly.

"Penelope, when did you come back? Why didn't you say a word?" JJ asked.

"One question at one time girls." Penelope replied happily.

"So when?"

"Yesterday."

"Why didn't you say a word, we could have pick you at the airport."

"Well I didn't come by plane. I can't fly."

"Why?" Emily asked then she noticed her stomach.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant? You met someone? Who's the lucky guy?"

Penelope stared at Derek who was smiling.

He went behind her and encircled her waist.

JJ and Emily stared, her mouths wide opened. Reid only smiled.

"But I don't understand. We thought you left because Derek didn't make a move on you?"

And you call yourselves profilers?" Hotch said, Rossi by his side.

He hugged Penelope and smiled at Derek.

"Girls, you were wrong. Derek and I had been seeing each other for 10 months when we broke up. Then I left to Chicago where I met his family. They made me realize I was pregnant…."

"Stop Penelope, you're going too quickly."

Penelope laughed.

"This is a very long story… implying Nicky too."

"Mmh" Emily said staring at Derek.

"But I won!" Penelope said stroking her belly with her left hand."

"Congratulations then." Rossi said noticing the ring.

Emily and JJ looked at him in confusion.

"They're engaged!" Reid finally said to his friend who still didn't get it.

"Ok Reid, you're the real profiler in this team." Hotch said smiling.

Everybody began to laugh… after many hugs and talks, Penelope left only to meet them later for the little party they were doing in their big house.

The family was reunited again and she knew that she wouldn't have to leave their sides again.

She was engaged to the man she loved, a baby on the way. What could she asked for more?

**THE END!**

**Well that's it! So what do you think?**


End file.
